A Bubble Bath for Two
by JazzSquare24
Summary: "You mean . . . me and you -" "Only if you want to . . . it might be nice?" Kristoff and Anna spend their evening together in a new way. Shameless fluff.


**I've seen Frozen twice and Kristanna is all I think about. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing everything belongs to the amazingtalentedwonderful Disney**

**Also, there is nothing descriptive here, but there is nudity...enjoy ;)**

* * *

"Here you go, buddy." Kristoff pulls a long carrot out of his sack and takes a bite before tossing it to his pet reindeer, Sven. Sven catches it between his teeth and chomps on it happily. Kristoff closes the door to the stall and pats his pet on the neck. "See you in the morning, big guy."

As he leaves the palace stables, Kristoff dusts off his trousers and runs his fingers through his hair. The evening is warm and the sun casts an orange glow over the sea and mountains. Kristoff loves winter, but there's something about summer in Arandelle that is even more beautiful. He appreciates summer even more ever since the Winter that Elsa cast on Arandelle.

Kristoff greets a few of the palace guards as he walks through the gates and into the palace. He has taken up permanent residence there at Anna's demand. Kristoff had been a little nervous moving in to the palace. He had spent all his life living in the outdoors, sleeping under trees or in abandoned shacks or stables. But now he wakes up in a king-size bed, his head on four fluffy pillows. It was overwhelming, to say the least. But Anna understood – she didn't even hesitate to offer Sven a place to stay, too. It's been almost a year now and Kristoff can't remember ever being happier.

He goes in search of Anna – they usually spend their evenings together. They read together and tell stories and take walks and dance around the ballroom. They sing and make music and sometimes they put on little shows for each other. Anna told Kristoff of how when she was little and bored in the palace, she would play make-believe with the paintings on the walls. This turned into a little game for her and Kristoff. They never run out of ways to entertain themselves.

And, of course, there is never any lack of physical affection in between all this.

Kristoff pokes his head into several rooms in search of Anna, but she's nowhere to be found. He decides to check the kitchen when he bumps into Elsa as he rounds a corner.

"Sorry!" He stammers, stepping back hastily. Elsa smiles kindly at him.

"Evening, Kristoff," she says.

"Good evening, Your Majesty."

Elsa laughs softly and shakes her head at him. "I've told you, you don't have to address me as that. Just call me Elsa."

"Right, Elsa." Kristoff grins. The queen had been a little intimidating to meet at first. She had been a mystery to most for a long time. But as Kristoff got to know her, and as he watched Elsa and Anna interact, he realized that she was, in many ways, like Anna. He and Elsa were friends, but sometimes he couldn't help but stumble around her.

"Have you seen Anna?" Kristoff asks.

Elsa shrugs. "I haven't seen her since dinner. She might be in her room."

"Right. Thanks. Goodnight!" Kristoff smiles as he rushes eagerly past Elsa. She waves at him and continues on, a knowing smile playing on her lips.

He reaches Anna's bedroom door and knocks. There's no answer. He opens the door and pokes his head inside. He can hear Anna humming. With a smile, Kristoff steps in and shuts the door, following the sound of Anna's voice. He sits on her bed and waits for her to appear. He is not prepared when she steps out of the washroom dressed only in a robe.

They gasp simultaneously.

"Kristoff!" Anna exclaims, placing a hand over her chest. "I didn't hear you come in."

"Sorry, Anna!" Kristoff jumps to his feet, keeping his eyes glued to the floor as his cheeks turn bright red. "I'm sorry, I-I didn't know you were . . . um . . . I'll leave!"

"No, wait!" Anna grabs his hand before he can bolt toward the door. He stills and meets her eyes. Her cheeks are flushed, too. "It's alright. You don't have to go."

"But I . . . it's not . . . I shouldn't -"

"I don't mind," Anna says softly. "I was just going to take a bath." She twirls a lock of her hair around her finger and looks bashfully from her toes to Kristoff. "I relieved the servants early tonight. Maybe . . . if you want . . ." She glances back at the washroom, hoping he gets the message without her having to put it into words.

Kristoff blinks rapidly. "You mean . . . me and you . . ." He can feel his heart pounding. Take a bath with Anna? She wants to take a bath with him?

"Only if you want to," Anna says quickly, tucking a lock of her loose hair behind her ear. "I mean, it might be nice? And if you were planning to bathe too . . ."

"What are you suggesting? That I stink?" Kristoff asks, crossing his arms over his chest and quirking his brow teasingly.

Anna giggles and rolls her eyes at him. "I can smell Sven on you."

"Well." Kristoff rubs the back of his neck. "I guess . . . a bath . . . that would be good."

Anna's face lights up. "Okay. The water's ready. Um . . . do you want bubbles?"

"Do you?"

She laughs. "Of course, a bath is no fun without them!"

Kristoff grins. "Where should I . . . um . . . you know . . . undress?"

"Oh, um, there's a changing curtain in the washroom . . . you can undress there."

He follows Anna into the room and she closes the door. The whole room is tiled with marble and porcelain. A large tub sits in a corner, a few wisps of steam, rise steadily from the water. It certainly looks big enough for both he and Anna. Suddenly all Kristoff can think about is Anna's soft, wet skin against his. He blushes again.

"I'll start the bubbles," Anna says.

"Okay." Kristoff steps behind the changing curtain and begins stripping his clothes. His body is thrumming with nerves and eagerness. He and Anna had never done more than kiss before. Of course, they kissed a lot. And that led to touching, which led to cuddling. But he had never felt, let alone _seen _Anna's body without clothing. If holding her already felt impossibly good, how would it feel to touch her bare skin?

"The bath is ready, Kristoff," Anna says. He jumps at the sound of her voice.

"O-okay," he replies, then silently curses himself for sounding so nervous. He takes a deep breath and tries to think of ways to keep the situation as un-awkward as possible.

He's about to step out when he hears Anna yelp and then a splash.

"Anna!" Kristoff rushes out to help, but all he sees of Anna are two slender legs sticking out of the tub. With a gasp Anna emerges from the water, her hair soaking wet, a shocked look on her face. Kristoff can't help but chuckle.

"What happened to you?" he asks, taking her hand and helping her up.

"You were taking too long," Anna mutters, rubbing her back. "I was trying to . . . pose for you." Her cheeks flame with embarrassment. "But I lost my balance and fell in."

Kristoff wipes a clump of bubbles off of Anna's nose. "Pose for me?" he asks curiously.

She blushes again. "I don't know, it was silly, I guess. I should have known I couldn't have pulled off anything that enticing. I'm too clumsy!"

"I don't know," Kristoff murmurs, looking down at his love's body. "You look pretty enticing right now. And I think your clumsiness is cute."

She giggles. "So it worked?"

"It sure did. I definitely want to take a bath with you now. Not that I didn't already, but -"

"Shh." Anna places a finger over Kristoff's lips. "Enough talking. You still smell like Sven."

He laughs as they climb into the tub. The water is warm and the bubbles are abundant. Kristoff sinks gratefully into it and grunts when Anna accidently kicks him in the gut.

"Oof!"

"Oh, sorry!" Anna says, settling in his lap. She plays with her hair nervously, watching him for his next move. He's relieved to know that he isn't alone in being nervous. Still, he doesn't know if he should touch her or kiss her or something, so he sits and waits for her to initiate.

Anna giggles nervously and reaches for the bar of soap. "Well, I guess we'd better start somewhere," she remarks. She has just grasped the soap between her fingers when it slips right out and plops into the water. She laughs in surprise.

"Here." Kristoff fishes his hand around in the water in search of the soap, but his fingers graze Anna's thigh in the process which makes them both jump. The soap slides further away from them.

A supposedly simple task turns into a game for the two of them. They clumsily try to maneuver themselves around in the water, the prize being the bar of soap. In the process they create another game of touching each other in flirty ways. By the time they finally manage to obtain the soap, they're giggling and splashing each other like children.

Anna dunks her head under the water to wet her hair. Kristoff does the same, leaning his head forward to brush against her belly. Anna laughs when he comes up with hair in his eyes. She brushes it out of his face and places a kiss on his nose.

"I think this is the most fun I've had in the bath," Anna murmurs.

"Me too. You know, I always hated baths as a kid."

She smirks at him. "Why does that not surprise me? Still hate them?"

"I don't know. I think this one has sort of changed my views on bathing. We should do this more often." Kristoff buries his face in Anna's neck. She leans into him, running her fingers over the blonde hair on his chest and below his navel. She shivers suddenly.

"Are you cold?"

"A little," she admits. "I think the water has cooled off."

Kristoff, noticing the chill in the bath for the first time, steps out of the tub and retrieves a fluffy towel for Anna. He wraps her up in it and she brushes and dries her hair while he grabs a towel for himself.

"Kristoff?" Anna asks as they make their way into her bedroom.

"Hmm?"

"Will you stay the night with me?"

Kristoff blushes but nods his head eagerly. "Are you sure that's okay?"

"Yes."

"Okay." He smiles at her. Anna, now dressed in a nightgown, wraps her arms around his waist and kisses him. She pulls him over to her bed and is about to lie down when Kristoff clears his throat.

"Um, Anna?"

"Yes?"

"My clothes are in the other room."

Anna laughs with delight. Kristoff shoots her a look of confusion. "Why is that funny?"

"Well, unless you _really want them_ I could go get them for you. But I would much prefer sleeping with you the way you are now." She tickles his belly. His cheeks flame.

"Um . . . okay," he says with a shy smile.

As they snuggle down under the covers, Kristoff's arms wrapped tightly around Anna, her head on his chest, he says, "You know, Anna, I'm gonna have to get dressed eventually."

She just giggles.


End file.
